Drainage of flat and low-pitch industrial roofs is complicated by the fact that they typically have low areas where rainwater tends to pool. Pooled water, subject to frequent freeze/thaw cycles, not only stresses the roofing materials and the roof deck but also forms an environment where mosquitoes and other insects can breed and which nurtures the growth of mold and fungus.
Because the roof drains for a typical industrial flat roof are arrayed on 10 to 30 foot centers, low areas can often be found, interspersed between these drains. In order to fill in these low areas and direct storm water toward the drains, tapered roof insulation can be used. Unfortunately, installing tapered roof insulation is a very costly, time-consuming process, entails extensive application of glues formulated from hazardous materials, and generates a tremendous amount of waste.